In the current semiconductor fabrication processes, a substrate is generally transported between different processing stations by a substrate transportation apparatus (e.g., a robotic arm, a conveyor belt or the like). However, during the transportation, a friction at an interface between the substrate and the substrate transportation apparatus results in electrostatic charge accumulation, which is likely to damage the devices on the substrate. In addition, during a process (e.g., film peeling process) of removing a film on the substrate or a process (e.g., film attaching process) of attaching a film to the substrate, a large amount of static electricity is generated, which also causes damage to the devices on the substrate.
To detect the static electricity generated at the substrate, currently, in most cases, an electrostatic detecting apparatus is disposed in a path along which the substrate is transported, thereby performing detection on the passing substrate. However, such detecting apparatus is always located in a fixed position and performs single-point detection from above an active surface of the substrate, thus failing to effectively and accurately detect a position where the static electricity occurs, and also failing to perform real-time detection on the substrate.
In addition, with respect to the substrate during the film peeling process or the film attaching process, due to the smaller processing space, the electrostatic detection cannot be performed from above the active surface of the substrate during the film peeling process or film attaching process.